Git-Git (Vistarius)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Witch Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Tengu, Elven, Dwarven, Goblin Deity: Patron of Strength Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts)+2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts)-2 Racial INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts)+2 Racial CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 07 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Witch) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +07 = (03) + Trait (02) + Familiar (02) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2 Range: 80' Special: PBS - +1 to hit and damage within 30' Falcata: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x3 Bite: Attack: -04 = (00) + STR (01) - Misc (05) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 20-20/x2 Special: secondary attack Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Wis), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue Senses: Tengu have low-light vision. Sneaky: +2 racial bonus to Perception and Stealth Natural Weapon: Tengus possess a bite attack that inflicts 1d3 points of damage on a hit. This is a primary attack, or secondary attack if the tengu wields a manufactured weapon. Swordtrained (EX): Tengus are trained from birth in swordplay, and as a result are automyically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curved blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). Gifted Linguist (EX): Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language. Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: None/Simple Spells: Arcane - prepared, INT based Cantrips: Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table 2-10 under "Spells per Day". These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Hex: Charm (Su): A witch can charm an animal or humanoid creature within 30 feet by beckoning and speaking soothing words. This improves the attitude of an animal or humanoid creature by 1 step, as if the witch had successfully used the Diplomacy skill. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Witch's Intelligence modifier. A will save negates this effect. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. At 8th level, this effect improves the attitude of the target creature by 2 steps. This is a mind-affecting charm effect. Familiar: Scorpion (+2 bonus to initative rolls) Familiar Greensting Scorpion N Tiny vermin Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60', tremorsense 60'; Perception +5 AC 21, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (+3 Dex, +6 Natural, +2 size) hp 6 (1 HD) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +2 Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 claws -2 (1d2–4 plus grab), sting +5 (1d2-4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB -6 (-2 grapple); CMD 7 (+19 v. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Climb -1, Perception +5, Stealth + 15 Sting--injury. save Fort DC 12. Frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str damage; cure 1 save. Feats Point-Blank Shot (Starting Feat) Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus to initiative Child of the Streets (Social): +1 to Sleight of Hand checks, Sleight of Hand is always a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Witch) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 03 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +4 (Race) Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 (Race) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 3 -0 +1 (Trait Bonus) Spellcraft 07 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 0 -0 +2 (Race) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 01 0 1 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 04 1 3 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips: Bleed, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Light, Mending, Message, Putrefy Food and Drink*, Read Magic, Resistance, Spark*, Stabilize, Touch of Fatigue 1st Level: Burning Hands, Cause Fear, Sleep, Enlarge Person, Mage Armor, Command Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Spark * Cause Fear * Putrefy * Enlarge Person * Dancing Lights Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Falcata 18 gp 04 lb Light crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (50) 05 gp 05 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Potion of Cure Light 50 gp 00 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Glass Bottle 02 gp 01 lb Flask (water) 03 cp 1.5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Empty Journal 10 gp 01 lb Hemp Rope 50ft 01 gp 10 lb spell component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 42.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 20 SP: 03 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5'2" Weight: 130lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: N/A Appearance: Short, thin, with intelligent and keen eyes. Clad in a traveler's cloak with his scorpion companion always beneath his robes. Demeanor: Cautious, but friendly. Has a knack for competition and gambling, as well as bravery on the battlefield. Background: Born to a poor family, and spending most of his life on the streets of the larger cities, Git-git developed the ability (or curse) of magic. His childhood friend eventually left him to join the path of the devoted, but he continued to train in the art of magic and the way of the arrow. Soon they'd be re-united, and taking a role as helper and bodyguard of his former childhood friend he set off to learn more and do some good in the world. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 14, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 18, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 Category:Approved Characters